His Brother
by Rev.Rannath
Summary: Harry's Brother is the BWL, but there's a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

His brother  
By Rannath  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or any of theassociated ideas.

>>>  
They were both born on July thirty first. Harry, the oldest was born at 11:26 and Adam, the youngest, at 11:58. On Halloween of that year Voldemort attacked. The door crashed open and the tall gaunt man walked in.

Glancing around Voldemort smirked at James as he shouted back to his wife. He'd leave them alive, to know that they couldn't protect their child. Perhaps he should kill both children, just in case. While James' head was still turned toward the room with Lily and the boys in it Voldemort shot a glittering red spark at James, causing him to fall into unconsciousness. He smirked and stepped over James' still frame and walked up the stairs whistling a demented, happy tune. When he got to the top of the stair case he saw Lily's shadow on the floor, the outline of a wand in its dull black hands. He smirked and flicked his wand, saying something under his breath. When the red spark hit his shield he wondered,

_What should I have for breakfast tomorrow? Flap Jacks? Hmm… no, I won't. Maybe I should have Sausages… and eggs. Yes, over easy I think._ He glanced at Lily and grinned, licking his lips at the thought of sausages. Lily looked horrified at that action. Voldemort smirked and a red spark hit Lily in the stomach. Voldemort stepped over her still frame as well. He spied the boy's cribs in the corner of the room, stepping up to them the glanced down into the left one, seeing a boy with a large H on his shirt he flicked his wand into the other crib without even glancing in that direction. With a shout of, "Avada Kedavra" an intensely bright bolt of green light shot out towards the child, Adam. And instant later he felt intense pain. His head snapped around to Adam's crib. There he saw a shattered mirror, a small piece lodged into Adam's forehead, still glowing slightly green. With an impotent scream of rage, at his own stupidity and at the child before him his body burst into ash and his soul went screaming off into the night.

The next morning Sirius made it to the Potter estate to see the door blown off and James on the floor, not moving. Sprinting into the house and to his friend's side he looked him over and noticed the raise and fall of his chest. With a flick of Sirius' wand James was slowly getting to his feet. The two men rushed up the stairs, James, upon seeing his wife revived her, seconds after Sirius bounded over her into the room to check on the boys. His worried shout called the other two to the cribs. Upon seeing Adam, his face covered in his own blood, the mirror shard still in his head and his breathing shallow, Lily snatched up her son and disappeared with a pop. James' eyes widened and he grabbed Harry and ran down to the front door and once outside the house he too disappeared with a pop, shortly followed by his best friend.

Several days later Sirius was in Grimmauld Place with Harry bouncing on his lap giggling. Sirius gave his godson a wry grin. From behind him James came in with his arm around Lily who carried a small bundle. Sirius looked up at his friends and asked,

"How bad is it?" Sirius asked James as he sat heavily into a chair. James looked haggard and moved his head wearily to look at his friend.

"They don't know what's wrong with him," James stopped when Lily buried her face into his shoulder. Sirius stood up with Harry in his arms. James continues without looking up at Sirius, "He's not making any noises, no crying, nothing. No one can tell us why." James' tone was sedated and worn, as though he hadn't slept in weeks. Sirius put his hand on his friends shoulder and smiled wanly.

"You and Lily go get some shut eye, I'll put the boys to sleep, I have the rooms set up already," Sirius' voice was low, but forceful, James looked gratefully at his friend.

"How has Harry been?" asked James in the same weary tone. Sirius shoved his friend's forehead and commended,

"Harry's fine. Go to bed." James nodded and pulled up Lily along side him. Lily gave Adam to Sirius, and Sirius took the boys up the stairs, Lily and James followed him up moving at a much slower pace.

>>>  
For now this is a one shot.

There, now Lily and James have a real reason to ignore, or be evil to Harry (other then "We are evil 3125 times worse Dursley clones! GRRR!"), unlike other "Harry's sibling is the BWL or GWL."

3125 is not an arbitrary number, its five fold. Five fold means 5X5X5X5X5, hense 3125


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, can you help us find your brother? We've lost him again," yelled James from the back yard, where he was searching for his youngest son.

"Okay daddy!" Harry answered as he jumped off the couch, were he was reading a book, and ran into the forest around their property. James blinked and smacked his head, of course Adam was always in the forest. Half a minute later Harry came back with his brother in toe. Adam was holding a brown furry... thing.

"What's that you have there sport?" asked James as he reached to pull the animal out of his son's grasp. Suddenly Adam pulled back as the thing snapped out, causing the animal to miss his father's fingers by centimetres. Harry reached out and picked up the animal and gently set it down. It looked up at Adam, and then skittered away when Harry waved it off. "What was that?"

"Mommy said it was a mom-goose," Harry said excitedly. Causing James to laugh and ruffle his hair.

"You mean a mongoose right?" James asked. Harry nodded happily. "Well come inside, we're going to see your aunt and we have to get Adam cleaned up." Harry looked horrified. "I know kid, but we've got to, you know how your mom is," Harry suddenly looked even more frightened, "apparently you do." Harry's face flushed as his father picked up Adam. James walked into his house being trailed by his oldest.

After getting Adam clean, which took all of James muscle and Harry's coaxing, they set off to Little Whinging, to the 'Dursley's Family' Reunion, that their mother forced them to go to each year. The Dursley's, other then 'aunt Petunia', though James was a police Detective, Lily was a teacher, and Adam was mute and had 'learning difficulties.' At least that's what Petunia and Lily told them, which was much easier then telling them the truth.

Each year Adam and Harry were forced to spend time with their, rather large, cousin and his, rather large, cousins. They spent most of the time playing on Dudley's Super Nintendo, but they learned not to play fighting games with Adam, as his button mashing abilities far surpassed theirs. Harry on the other hand would loose no matter which game they played. They spent the remained of the time either playing board games or being fussed over by their, more distant, relatives.

Just after they left, in a rented car driven by Lily, James was making faces at the boy's much to their amusement.

"Daddy funny," said Adam with a multitude of giggles, Harry just giggled along with his brother. James stared at his youngest son. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Daddy is funny, you're getting to be a big boy now Harry, you shouldn't talk like that anymore," Lilly said while she was watching the road closely.

"L-Lils, hunny, that wasn't Harry," stammered James. Lily looked at her husband who looked flabbergasted.

When they got home they tried everything to get Adam to talk again, even the wizard norm of hanging him out a window. None of it worked. Eventually they called Dumbledore to tell him what had happened.

"So you say you were in the middle of muggle London when it happened? And you were moving at about 100 km/h, in a rented Honda, surrounded by several hundred other like-minded individuals? Perhaps he has a favourable reaction to... er cars were they?"

"We tried that."

"High speed perhaps?"

"That too."

"Several hundred people?"

"That one too."

"Muggles?"

"We've been to the Dursley's before, sometimes longer then that."

"I'd like to send him to a friend of mine for a week, perhaps it will answer a few questions," proposed the ancient man.

One week later Adam was back home.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Adam ran up to his parents, only to be snatched up by his father, and then his mother hugged him. After they set Adam down Harry ran up to him and hugged him.

"You can speak like mommy and daddy now too!" Harry said excitedly.

"Like mommy and daddy? What do you mean by that?" asked Dumbledore, smiling happily at the touching family scene.

"Adam always talked to the mongooses and the bunnies and the unicorns in the forest, I could talk to the mongooses and the bunnies, but not the unicorns, and Adam doesn't talk to snakes," Harry declared. Albus blinked. He then began to chuckle. Lily and James looked at him like he was mad.

"I should have known," he said, "all the signs were there, except," he looked at Harry intently, "why is it that you could speak like your mother and father, but Adam couldn't?"

"I wasn't in the forest much," Harry looked guilty, "the unicorns don't like me."

"Perfectly natural!" assured Dumbledore, "unicorns don't like many people, but definitely not little boys," Dumbledore winked at him, "far too mischievous. The only reason they liked Adam was because he could talk to them. I'd wager that snakes don't like Adam." Harry shook his head. James and Lily looked at the old man expectantly.

"Your boys," he rustled Harry's hair, "are beast-speakers," they looked astonished.

"But Adam can't speak to snakes, I though beast-speakers could speak to all non-magical animals," claimed Lily.

"True, true, but you must remember, there are rituals to alter natural gifts, such as beast-speak, I assume that in the gifts undeveloped state, when Voldemort's," James and Lily flinched, Albus gave Harry and Adam each a small smile when they didn't react, "curse hit Adam I assume it did something to drive out the things that Voldemort held in high esteem from Adam's gift. To compensate Harry's gift naturally did the opposite and drove out what Voldemort held in low esteem. Then since it normally isn't part of the gift, I assume their magic gave them the ability to speak to certain magical creatures, ones they wouldn't have been able to before." Both the parents looked awed, and the children looked confused.

"You can speak to some animals, but not to others, when you get to Hogwarts I'll have Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn see which creatures you can talk to, but I'd venture that Adam can't talk to snakes, wolves or certain insects," Adam nodded enthusiastically, "while Harry can't speak with, "cats, dogs, or certain birds." This time Harry nodded.

"How did you know grampa?" asked Harry.

"Quite simple, I knew Voldemort as a boy. He always had a certain way of acting around cats and dogs, as for the bird I found quite a few dead while I was looking for him in his later years. As for the animals he liked, he was a well know parceltongue, and we was always fascinated by hunters, such as the praying mantis."

"I would suggest that you give them a little marauder training James, beast-speakers tend to be able to change into many forms, if you catch my meaning."

Dumbledore left not long after. James started Harry and Adam's animagus training soon after, much to Lily's disappointment.

>>>  
Magical Theory:

An excerpt from "**The Midnight Order's Magical Theory Book 83: Animagus**"  
Chapter 12: Singular variation beast-speak.

"_Singular beast-speak comes in two forms. One is natural. When someone becomes an animagus, they can then communicate with that animal. The second is unnatural. Through ritualistic, demonic or potentially divine magic a human binds certain properties, perhaps the soul, of a creature, and a massive chunk of pure magic, to their primary magical core._"

An excerpt from "**The Midnight Order's Magical Theory Book 83: Animagus**"  
Chapter 14: Origins of Parceltongue.

"_Parceltongue was made famous by Salazar Slytherin, who bound characteristics of snakes to his seed as well as to his magical core, meaning all his descendants would share his gift._"

An excerpt from "**The Midnight Order's Magical Theory Book 83: Animagus**"  
Chapter 11: Beast-speak.

"_While many believe beast-speak is tied to animagus transformations, the opposite is more accurate. A beast-speaker has a natural talent for animagus transformations._"

>>>  
That's it. And from now on I'll stick in some magical theory if I think it's appropriate.


End file.
